


Nowhere Else To Go

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Jughead Jones, Background Relationships, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Closeted Character, Cuddling, F/F, Homeless Jughead, M/M, Pining, The kids are not okay, Tumblr Prompt, fred andrews is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: How he found himself standing in front of Archie Andrews house at 2:36am, Jughead wasn’t entirely sure. He wasn’t sure why he thought the school would be open this late, it was a stupid idea. He couldn’t go back to the drive in, for obvious reasons, so this was his only option. Just for one night, then he’d be out of their hair.Jughead forced his legs to carry him up the stairs that lead to the front door that he was once so comfortable knocking upon. Now, just the thought of being at the top of those stairs made his hands shake.He could do this.He didn’t have a choice but to do this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Jarchie pls help

How he found himself standing in front of Archie Andrews house at 2:36am, Jughead wasn’t entirely sure. He wasn’t sure why he thought the school would be open this late, it was a stupid idea. He couldn’t go back to the drive in, for obvious reasons, so this was his only option. Just for one night, then he’d be out of their hair. 

Jughead forced his legs to carry him up the stairs that lead to the front door that he was once so comfortable knocking upon. Now, just the thought of being at the top of those stairs made his hands shake. 

He could do this.

He didn’t have a choice but to do this.

He knew the Andrews kept a spare key under their welcome mat, just incase Archie lost his. Archie always used to lose his key. Fred Andrews had to change their locks 6 times before Archie even started high school. The fact the boy hadn’t lost his head still amazed Jughead to this day. 

Jughead grabbed said key from underneath the mat, and managed to unlock the door as quietly as possible. He would crash on the couch, or the floor, then be out of there before anyone even realized he’d been there. Just as he was turning around to lock the door, he heard the floor creak from the top of the stairs. His entire body went rigid, and he let his eyes fall shut.

Shit.

He’d been caught.

“Jughead?”

Fred Andrews. At least it wasn’t Archie. 

The teenager slowly turned around, his backpack falling onto the ground next to him with a soft thump.

“I..uh…"

“Jug, it’s 2:30 in the morning,” Fred sighed, making his way down the stairs. Jug saw him put down a baseball bat, and for a moment he was insulted. Fred Andrews was going to hit him with a baseball bat? Then again, he did just break into his house. He kind of deserved to be beaten with a baseball bat.

Jughead cleared his throat.

“It is 2:30 in the morning.” 

He saw Fred look him up and down, and Jughead forced a nervous smile. He quickly bent down to grab his backpack, pulling it back over his shoulders.

“What are you doing here, Jughead?”

“Just checking in. I’ll be going.”

He spun around to open the door, but Fred’s hand on his shoulder caused him to come to a halt.

“Jughead,” his voice was a little firmer now, and Jug’s shoulders slumped, “why aren’t you at home?”

The boy hesitated.

“Home isn’t...an ideal place to be living right now. I checked the school, but...”

“Wait, what?”

Fred tugged lightly on Jughead’s shoulder, causing him to turn around. While Jug completely avoided looking at Fred, Fred was watching him like a hawk. Jughead sucked in a breath.

“The school was locked.”

Fred seemed to realize what Jughead was getting at, because his expression softened.

“Where were you before this?”

“The drive in.” Jughead muttered, having to force the anger to remain hidden as far away from the surface as possible. Fred made a small sound which Jughead thought sounded like regret.

“Jug, I’m so-”

“Dad?” 

There, standing at the top of the stairs in a grey t-shirt and red boxers, was a sleepy looking Archie Andrews. He was rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes, his hair sticking up in multiple different directions. After a moment the redhead seemed to notice Jughead, because he looked confused.

“Juggie? What are you doing here?”

“Jug’s going to be staying with us for a little while.” Fred was the one to answer, and Jughead’s eyes widened. 

Fred wanted him to stay there? 

“Oh, okay,” Archie yawned, nodding, “c’mon upstairs, Jug. We can have a sleepover.” 

Fred squeezed Jughead’s shoulder, urging the boy to go upstairs. Jughead somehow found the energy to take them two at a time, all the way up until he was at Archie’s side. 

Archie yawned again, grabbing Jughead’s wrist to tug him down the hall. Jughead knew there was going to be lots of questions in the morning. He knew Archie wouldn’t remember this little interaction. He was grateful for that. He was pretty sure he’d be mortified if Archie were to wake up tomorrow and question him as to why he had every item he owned in his backpack. 

Once in his room, the redhead let go of Jughead’s wrist and flopped down on his bed. Jughead stood awkwardly for a moment, then let his stuff drop on the floor. Just as he was reaching to pull out his sleeping bag, Archie grabbed ahold of him and tugged Jughead down onto the bed. 

Now, Jughead was still fully clothed. Archie was still holding on tightly to his arm, and Jughead knew in that moment that Archie would not let him get away. All he could do was sigh and try to take off his shoes without using his hands. 

He allowed himself to lay down, and the moment he did, Archie flung an arm across his waist and buried his face into the crook of Jughead’s neck. His breath caught in his throat. He had never been this close, this intimate with anyone before. He had never wanted to be. Sure, he’d often thought about how nice it would feel to have Archie’s fingers intertwined with his own, and he’d imagined laying under the stars together in the middle of the night, holding each other, but this was so much more real than anything he could have thought of. Maybe Archie thought he was Betty. Or Veronica.

He could see the girls now. Did Archie even know?

He always caught the glimpses between the pair, and the shared, secret smiles. He saw the way Veronica would brush her hand over Betty’s whenever they got the opportunity. They didn’t know that he knew, but Jughead could sense mutual pining when he saw it.

Glancing down at the now sleeping redhead that was curled into his side, Jughead had to bite back a sigh. 

He just wished he saw that pining look in Archie Andrews. 

He had a sinking feeling he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! @Subject-to-feels


End file.
